The Grave Danger Job
From TNT: The LEVERAGE crew aims their sights on a charming funeral director who embezzles money from her grieving mourners, then discovers she is also selling the identities of the recently deceased to a deadly Mexican drug cartel. The Client Brother and sister Roger and Ann Newton, whose father purchased a $15,000 burial package from Wickett Funeral Home. After he died, the Wicketts claimed to have no record of his account or his money. When they try to get their dead father's money back from the Wicketts, they are forcibly removed from the premises and threatened. The Mark The Wickett family, led by Darlene and her two sons Gideon and Emery (the muscle). Under the auspices of Wickett Funeral Home, Darlene has been embezzling money from her clients. Additionally, she sells the identities of her dead clients to the leader of the Soldados Mexican drug cartel so that he can move cocaine over the Mexican border. The Con The Leverage crew shows up at the Wickett Funeral Home to case the place and discover the safe where they assume the $500k they have stolen is. Hardison poses as a wealthy client looking to bury his great aunt, Nate and Sophie attend "cousin Adam's" funeral, Eliot attends a cop funeral and Parker gets into the embalming room in a body bag. Parker is unable to find the safe but she does find three sets of clean identity papers which she photographs while Eliot witnesses Darlene selling the identities of her dead clients to Javier. Nate realizes Darlene is running two separate cons and changes their approach. Hardison goes back and purposefully gets caught photographing the Wickett Funeral Home then is followed back to Nate. The Wicketts realize Nate works for a large funeral company and offer him $500k to get them 100 clean identities to sell to Javier. Nate and Hardison exchange the stolen identities for the $500k, but Javier interrupts the meeting and the Wicketts escape. He tells Nate to get him more stolen identities and takes Hardison as collateral. Hardison wakes up buried in a coffin with a cellphone. Javier, who works for a Mexican drug cartel, tells Hardison to call his team and have them deliver the identities soon or he will suffocate. Hardison calls Parker and they realize they only have about 30 minutes to find him before he runs out of air. They determine he has been buried in one of four possible graveyards, so Nate and Eliot steal a police car, while Sophie and Parker steal an ambulance and drive to the various graveyards hoping Hardison will hear the sirens. Meanwhile Parker helps Hardison overcome his claustrophobia and stay calm. Nate and Eliot distract Javier while Sophie and Parker find Hardison. Nate lets Javier escape with the stolen identities. When the Wicketts attempt to set up their scam in Florida using their backup identities the police come to arrest them. In a flashback it was revealed Sophie sent copies of their stolen identity papers to the State Coroners Office. Later, Hardison exacts his revenge by sending the border patrol after Javier and his crew once they bring a truckload of cocaine into Texas. Episode Notes *Parker has a difficult time in this episode as she struggles with the idea of people she cares for dying. This job seems to rattle her and she is uncharacteristically quiet and introspective during the case. She and Hardison have some emotional exchanges as she tries to keep him alive until they can rescue him. *Sophie worries about Parker and tries to help her deal with her fears about caring about people. *Hardison states several times that his fear is Claustrophobia, thus being buried alive in a coffin was Hardison's worst nightmare. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4